The Newest Digidestined
by Highlander-Xwo-Slayer
Summary: The newest Digidestined shows up to help the kids save their world and the Digital World again. Please R/R
1. Part 1

Title: The Newest Digidestined

By: Highlander_XWO_Slayer

Summery: The newest Digidestined shows up to help the kids save their world and the Digital World again.

Rating: PG to PG 13

Timeline: Season 2. Before the kids meet Azulongmon, then it goes AU. This is set 2 years before my story, A New Beginning. 

Disclaimer: Saban, and Toei own the Digimon, and the Digidestined. I own Matt and everything that deals with him. I also own Matt's Digimon.

Feedback: please R/R

Distribution: Go ahead but please give credit to me when you do.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1.…………

Main Earth Realm………Earth.

My day started out normal, well I should say normal for me. Then by the end of the day I find out that I have another destiny. Well for me that is never anything new. If your wondering, my name is Matt Serrafin. Well that is my legal name, but of course for the past few years I have gone by the name Katel. Well like I was saying about this day. 

It started out normal, Me getting out of bed. Watching a little T.V.. I had just got done with some house work, when I happened to pass my computer and noticed that the signal was going off. Telling me that I was needed at the Base. Before I left I made sure that the house that used to belong to my parents, before they were killed, was secured. I then teleported to the base. When I arrived, I saw a youngish guy sitting at the table in the main room. Before I said anything to this stranger I turned and walked over to a girl standing by a bank of computers at one end of the room.

When I came up beside her I asked, "Hey Angie, what did you need me for?"

Angie looked at me then pointed to the man sitting at the table and said, "That guy showed up out of a digital gate and said he came looking for you. He even asked for you by name."

I turned and looked at the guy, who had by then stood up. He calmly stared back at me. I then walked over to him and said, "Hi. My name is Matt. And you would be?"

The man looked up into my eyes and said, "My name is Genai. I have came to ask your aid. The world that I am from is called, the Digital World, it is connected to the Earth in what you call the Digital Realm. Normally that realms chosen ones, the Digidestined, would protect my world. But about a week ago something happened that should never have happened. A Demon, that goes by the name Mephistous, has entered our world and is bent on taking it over, and when he is done with that he is going to take over our earth." Genai stopped when I gave him a sharp look when he mentioned the name of one of the demon lords. I then indicated for him to continue. "Also the other reason that I am here is that my masters, the Digispirits, sent me here to inform you of the newest prophecy, it is called the Prophecy of Dark and Light. Besides the other Digidestined, it names you as the newest Digidestined. I was told to give these to you and ask you to travel to the Digiworld. While you are there you will find your digipartner there. Who it will be is unknown. Also you will have to search out your digi-egg. " Genai than held his hand out to me then. In it was a white D3, and a D-terminal. 

I reached over and he handed them to me. When I held them in my hand it just felt right. I then said, "Okay, go ahead and head back. I will head to the Digirealm, and go to Japan, and meet up with the other Digidestined. After that we will then head over to the Digiworld." Genai then nodded and then turned and disappeared. I then turned to Angie and said, "Angie I want you to tell April that she is in command while I am gone. Also remember to take some time off and spend it with your boyfriend. I will call if I need anything. I'll be going now see you later." I then turned and walked down one of the halls that make up the interior of the base. After a few minutes walk I came to the underground garage were the vehicles used by the Unit and the Mystic Warriors was parked. I walked over to my very own, modified ninja motorcycle, and picked the helmet laying on the seat. I then put the helmet on and climbed onto the bike. I then activated the helmet's built in computer. After bringing up a map of D-Japan me and the bike teleported to the digital realm. 

Chapter 2.…..

Digital Realm………….Earth 


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2.…..

Digital Realm………….Earth 

I arrived in D-Japan and looked around. I then queued up the city map onto the HUD inside my helmet. I then told the built in computer to give me the locations of all of the Digidestined. I noticed that most of them were at school. But one was in a apartment near where I had arrived here. I asked the computer which one was it, and it gave me a name, Tai Kamiya. I then pulled out of the alley I was in and rode to the address where Tai was at.

  
Minutes later…………… Tai's apartment

I pulled my motorcycle into a parking spot and looked up at the building. I took off the helmet and set in on the seat. I then went into the building and went to the elevator. When it got to the floor that I needed I walked over to the Kamiya's apartment. I stood their for a second before ringing the doorbell. I stood waiting for the door to open. After a couple of minutes the door opened a crack a head poked out. 

Tai looked at me for a minute, before saying, "Excuse me. How can I help you?"

I looked at him and said in flawless Japanese, " Hi I am looking for Tai Kamiya, are you he?"

Tai looked at me and said, "Yes, my name is Tai. How may I help you? I didn't catch your name."

I looked at him then pulled my D3 out of my pocket and held so that Tai could see it. When Tai saw it his eyes grew big. I then said, "My name is Matt Serrafin, and I received this little gadget earlier today. I was also told that you could tell me how to use it."

Tai looked at me then indicated to come ahead and come into the apartment. When I went into the room I looked around. I noticed that their was a white cat wearing gloves laying on the back of the couch watching me. Tai asked, "Um, would you like something to drink?"

I looked from the cat over to Tai and said, "A glass of water would be fine. Thank you." After Tai walked into the kitchen area, I looked back over at the and said, still talking to Tai, "And let me guess the cat is your sisters Digimon partner, Gatomon."

Right after I said this Gatomon looked with shock at me before falling off of the couch. And Tai jerked around and stood looking at me. When he could finally speak, he stammered out, "How did you know that?"

I turned and looked at Tai, and said, "Well the simple answer to that is, basically I know almost everything about you and the other Digidestined. But I would rather tell all of you guys at once so that I don't have to repeat myself. Would you send a message to the others, using your D-Terminal, to meet here after school, please." I then walked over to the couch and sat down.

Tai went to his room and picked up his D-Terminal from his desk, and typed a message. When he was done he sent it to the others. He then went back into the other room.

TBC………….. 


	3. Part 3

Chapter 3.……

Digital Realm……….. Earth………… Japan

Tai's Apartment…….. 3 hours later

I stood in the shadows of Tai's room as the Digidestined began to gather in the apartment. As each one came in I kept a running count of who came in. There was Kara, she was the first one there. Right behind her came her boyfriend, T.K., riding on his head was Patamon. Few minutes after that Davis made his entrance, with DemiVeemon sitting on his shoulder. Following him was Yolei, carrying Poromon. Following on her foot steps was Cody, the youngest. He was carrying Upamon. As they gathered in the living room I heard them talking.

Davis looked at Tai as he sat down. After he did he said, "Hey Tai, Ken said that he would be a slight bit late. So is this the meeting were we finally decide to go after and defeat BlackWarGreymon?"

Tai shot a quick glance over in my direction, where I was standing in the shadows, before turning and saying, "I will tell you guys what's up when the rest gets here. Kara why don't you help me get some drinks for everybody." Tai and Kara then walk into the kitchen to do just that.

As Kara walks into the kitchen she walked right by the spot where I was standing. As she went past she looked right at me but of course she did not see me. She shook her head and continued into the kitchen. I looked over at the front door when I felt the presence of some more people at the door. When the doorbell rang Tai went over and opened and let the people standing there in. I saw Yamato, Sora, Joe, and Izzy. A few minutes later the doorbell rang, then the door opened and revealed the latest edition to the team, Ken. With him was Minomon. After he came in, he went and sat down next to Yolei on the floor with the rest of the team. 

Tai and Kara passed out the drinks. Tai looked around then said, "Okay since everybody is here, I will start this meeting. First, BlackWarGreymon is now the least of our problems."

Davis looked up and said, "What do you mean?" The others shook their heads also.

Tai looked around at the others and said, "I think that I should now introduce the person that could answer that." Tai then indicated for me to came and make my presence known. After I walked into the room the others turned and looked at me. Tai then continued, "Guys I would like to introduce Matt Serrafin. He is also a Digidestined." 

I looked around and then said, "Hi, Like Tai said, my name is Matt Serrafin. And I was told earlier that I was now a Digidestined." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my white D-3. 

Cody then spoke up and asked, "So where is your Digimon partner?"

I looked at Cody and said, "I was told that I would have to find my partner in the digital world. Like Tai said, BlackWarGreymon is now the least of y'all problems. The one that gave me this digidevice informed me that the digi world is now being taken over by demons."

Yolei looked confused and asked, "Demons, I not sure if I ever heard of that type of Digimon."

I just chuckled then said, "Not de-mon, demon, as like evil creature from comes from hell. I was chosen to come here because I have the ability to fight these demons, on what ever plane they are on. Now I know that you guys have school for two more days, then this weekend we shall go to the digi world. Now you should all head home." I then turned and walked into the kitchen.

After I left the room I heard the others talking. After a little bit everybody headed home. I then went back into the living and saw Kara talking to Tai. They both went silent when I walked into the room. I looked at them then said, "If you three would excuse me. I think I will go find a place to stay."

Kara quickly jumped up from the couch, were she had been sitting, and quickly got in my way. She then said, "Um, Matt, me and Tai discussed it and we would like for you to stay here. I know our parents won't mind so please stay."

I looked down at her and shook my head yes. I then smiled and walked back into the room. 

Few hours later…….

Everybody else, in the apartment, is sound asleep. And I am sitting in the living room typing on my laptop. I am making a preliminary report. As I finish I looked around and thought to my self that this was a nice place. I am some what jealous of Tai and Kara. Because they still got their parents and they got each other. It still makes me sad and even angry when I remember how my parents and brother were killed, I know they were only my adopted family, but they were the only family I knew. I have got to remember that when I get the time I need to look up my god-father, Angel, and tell him about Jason's murder. If I ever get my hands on that eight hundred year old vampire master, Vorracon, I am so going to rip him a new one before turning him into dust. Basically the only info that I have found from where I was born was in the States. I have mostly lived my entire life in London, but I know that I was never really British. I know now that I have always been American. After this set of missions I need to take some time off and try to find my biological family. 

I look around again. This time I can swear that I felt a presence, but after a minute the felling is gone. I just shake my head and lay down on the couch that Ms. Kamiya made into a small bed for me. I then looked around last time before falling asleep.

TBC…… 


	4. Part 4

Chapter 4

The Next Day……………. Kamiya's Apartment

I wake up just in time to see Tai and Kara getting ready for school. When Kara sees that I am up she comes over and says, "Good morning Matt. How did you sleep?"

I shake my head and say, "Good morning to you to. I slept fine thanks." 

Kara shakes her head then says, "I hope you don't mind, but Gatomon, said that she wanted to stay here and keep you company."

I look over at the living room chair and nod my head at Gatomon, I then say to Kara, "That would be cool. It would give me a chance to ask her about the Digiworld. I would like to thank you guys for allowing me to stay here."

Tai then indicates that it is time for him and Kara to go to school. So Kara say, "I will see you two later then." Kara then left with Tai.

I look over at Gatomon, before I start asking her some questions.

Meanwhile in the Digiworld………

Mephistous looks around his minions before asking BlackWarGreymon, "Black, have you been able to find the whereabouts of BlackMetalGarurumon?"

BlackWarGreymon look up at his new master and then says, "Yes master. I have. He is on his way here even as we speak."

Mephistous shook his huge misshapen head and then says, "Good." He then turned his head and looked at one of the Shadow demons. He then said, "How is the corruption coming?"

The Shadow demon bowed to his master and then said, "It is coming very well. Tonight is the final stage. After tonight it will be complete. But while there I felt another presence, it felt like a greenish white light. It felt human, yet it felt alien also."

Mephistous, shook his head then said, "Never mind this presence. After the humans known as Ken and Kara are corrupted the Earth will be ours." He then started to laugh, then everyone started to laugh.

Later…….Earth…..(still Digirealm)…………. Kamiya's Apartment

I am helping Kara cleanup after dinner when she asks me, "So Matt, did you and Gatomon have a good day?"

I put down the dish that I was drying and said, "Yes, we did." I then continue to help.

Around midnight………

Matt is sleeping very soundly, when all of a sudden he sits bolt upright. He then heard another very loud mental scream. Then after a few minutes he can hear a ear shattering scream, coming from Kara's room. He then jumps up and get into the room in front of Tai and their parents. 

Matt takes one look at Kara and can tell that she is fight a internal battle. He looks and sees Gatomon on the side of the bed trying to wake Kara up. Matt goes over and stops her and says, "Gatomon, stop. That won't work." Matt looks over at Tai and their parents and says, "She is fighting a demon. That is what is going on. I need to take her somewhere open."

Tai looked up and said, "The roof. The roof is open."

Matt shook his head. He then kneeled on the bed and teleported the entire bed, with him, Gatomon, and Kara up to the roof. He then placed his hands on each side of her head and then delved into her mind.

Inside Kara's Mind………

Matt looked around until he spotted Kara running from something. When the creature got close Matt saw that it was a Shadow demon. 

Kara looked up and saw Matt standing there. She then ran over to him and grabbed him in hug. She then said, "Will you help. That creature is trying to hurt me."

Matt shook his head then said to the demon, "Stop. You are trespassing."

The demons said, "Who do you think you are, to tell a Shadow demon to stop?"

Matt laughed then said, "You ask who I am? I will tell you. I am the Elven Prince Katel. The wielder of the Sword of Fire, Masamune. Which you can call the demon slayer. I know tell you, in the name of the Lord God, Get out of this body."

The demon then screamed and disappeared.

The roof………..

Matt shook his head, then looked up and saw that the demon was hovering in the air. Before it could do anything Matt pathed, Angie. Get to the Digirealm earth now. When you do get to Ken's place. A demon is trying to take him over. 

Tai and his parents get to the roof just in time to see Matt spread his wings and leap into the air. They then see him attack a very ugly creature.

Across the city……. Ken's apartment….

Angie arrives just in time to see a demon getting to its feet on the roof. She pulls the blade Akira, and jumps and slices the demon's head off. Before it can do anything. The demon's body turns into ash and blows away. She then teleported to where Matt is.

Kamiya's apartment building…….

Matt is flying and fighting the Shadow demon. Matt puts some space then lets loose with four well aimed fireballs. All four hit the demon who then falters. Matt takes advantage of this and starts to draw power before saying, "Alpha Strike." With this Matt delivered the final blow to the demon, who burned and blew away. Matt then dropped the sword and then wrapped his wings around himself and fell.

The sword hit the roof and stuck there. Matt fell and then hit the roof hard. Leaving a small crater. Angie ran over to Matt and placed her hand on the spot that allows the wing to retracted. She then picks up Matt's unconscious form and placed him on Kara's bed. She then teleported herself, and the bed back into Kara's room.

TBC………….. 


	5. Part 5

A Week later…… Kamiya's Apartment

For the past week both, Kara and Matt have been in a state of deep sleep. During this time the two grew closer, from the link Matt created to expel the shadow demon out of Kara's mind. The two shared dreams and thoughts. When Kara woke up the link was still there but it was not as strong. 

When Kara woke up she sat up and looked around. She saw that Matt was sleeping on the other side of the bed. She also saw that Gatomon was curled up on Matt's back. Kara looked up when the door to her room opened and she saw that girl that she did not know was coming in carrying a tray. 

Angie walked into Kara's room and over to her bed. She then placed the tray down over Kara's lap. Angie then said, "I'm glad to see that your awake."

Kara looked at the eggs on the plate in front of her, then she looked at the girl. Kara then asked, "Not to sound rude, but who are you?"

Angie chuckled then said, "Hi my name is Angie, I'm a friend of Matt's."

Kara smiled then said, "Thanks for the eggs. How long have we," she indicated herself and Matt, "been asleep?"

Angie said, "You both have been asleep for about a week."

Kara was about to say something but was interrupted by a groan on the other side of the bed. Gatomon suddenly jumped off of Matt's back. Matt then sat up and looked around.

When Matt saw Angie standing in the room, he said, "Angie was the other demon defeated?"

Angie looked at Matt and said, "Yes, the other demon was defeated."

Matt shook his head then said, "Good." He then turned and looked at Kara, "You don't have to worry no demon will mess with you now."

Kara smiled at Matt and said, "I know. What are we going to do now?"

Matt looked at her and said, "As soon as everyone gets here we shall enter the Digi-World."

Later……….

The others have gathered. Matt looked around and said, "Okay the time has come for us to go to the Digi-World. There I will find my partner and then we will find the evil ones and defeat them." 

Matt then turned to his laptop that was sitting on the table. He then held up his D-3 and said, "Digi port open."

The Digi port opened and then all the Digidestined were pulled into the Digital World.

TBC………… 


	6. Part 6

Chapter 6.……

The calm of the Digi-World is broken when a digi-set turned on, and shot a light out. Then out of the light came some figures. 

When the light disappeared Matt was standing and looking around. Behind him, all piled up on the ground, were the rest of the Digidestined. Yamato looked up at Matt and started to grumble about how Matt was the only one to remain on his feet.

Matt turned around and started to help everyone to their feet. He then said, "The reason that I remained on my feet is my cat-like reflexes." After everyone was standing, Matt turned once more and pointed. "I think that we need to go in that direction."

After that they headed in the direction that Matt chose. After walking several miles, Matt noticed that it was starting to get dark. Kara stood next to him and pointed to something a little further ahead. "Matt, I think that is smoke up there."

Matt looked at where she pointed and said, "It looks like a camp fire. We should check it out."

They then continued to walk.

Later………….the Camp fire……..

Matt and the others walked up to the camp fire and saw that there was a young women sitting within a small circle of Digimon. As soon as the kids stepped into the light of the fire the girl jumped up and said, "Guys its about time you showed up. Me and the others were starting to get worried." She then turned and indicated Matt, "And who is this guy?"

Before any of the others could answer, Matt stepped forward and said, "My name is Matt Serrafin. And you must be Mimi." She nodded at him. He then continued, "And these must be Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Palmon, and Tentomon. It is very nice to meet you."

He then turned to the others and said, "Lets get some rest tonight, and tomorrow we can try and find my digi-partner." With that he pulled up a rock and sat down. Pretty soon everyone was asleep, except Matt.

Matt slowly stood up and walked away from the fire. He walked for little bit before stopping. He then said, "I hope you know it is useless to try to sneak up on me, Kara."

Kara smiled to herself then walked up and stood next to Matt. She then asked, "So what do you think of the Digiworld so far?"

Matt chuckled then said, "It's nice. I have been to many worlds, over the last couple of years. But I do say this is nice."

Kara smiled again then asked, "Couldn't sleep?"

He shook his head and then said, "No. But I am more of a night owl anyway. It might be a good idea for to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

She nodded then turned to go. Before she did she said, "Good night, Matt."

Matt smiled then said, "Good night to you to, Kara."

Kara then walked back to camp. A few minutes later she was followed by Matt.

Next day………….

The Digidestined have been walking for a couple of hours when they come upon a cave. Matt told the others to wait and he, Kara, and Gatomon, went into the cave alone.

Matt knew that soon he would meet his partner. Soon they arrived in a central chamber.

In the middle of the room stood a alter type thing. Matt walked up to it and saw that there was a cloth wrapped object on it. He then removed the cloth and saw that it was the Digi-Egg of Infinity. After he picked it up the alter spilt and a light was then shining. 

After the light disappeared, Matt saw his new Digimon partner.

TBC…………………..


	7. Part 7

Chapter 7.……

The Digimon stepped towards Matt and said, "Greetings, I am Wolfmon. I presume that you are my partner."

Matt nodded and said, "Yes. I am your partner. My name is Matt."

Wolfmon nodded and was about to say something, when all of a sudden the ground shook.

Matt head came up and he looked back at the entrance of the cave. Matt then said, "The others need us. Lets go."

He then ran out of the cave. Wolfmon, Kara, and Gatomon, right behind him.

When Matt emerged from the cave he looked out and up and saw a very large Digimon attacking the others. He also saw that the other Digimon had digivolved. Matt turned as Wolfmon came out of the cave. Matt said, "Wolfmon, its time for you to digivolve."

Wolfmon nodded and then started to glow. Then he said, "Wolfmon…..Digivolve to………. WereWolfmon." 

The glow faded and in Wolfmon's place stood a large Werewolf like Digimon. It looked around then attacked the bad Digimon. The bad Digimon was a Snimon. A fight ensued.

WereWolfmon stepped back and then did his attack, "Lightning Wolf Punch." The attack connected with Snimon and destroyed him.

Then WereWolfmon de-digivolved, back into Wolfmon. 

Matt checked with the others to make sure that they were okay. He then said, "I think that we should rest here for the night and then continue in the morning." He then turned and indicated Wolfmon, and then said, "Guy's I would like to introduce you to my Digimon partner, Wolfmon." Everyone greeted him and welcomed him to the team. They then set about making camp for the night.

TBC……….


End file.
